Our invention relates to a process for making a zinc-iron alloy, to an improved aqueous alkaline bath for electrochemical deposition of the zinc-iron alloy and to the zinc-iron alloy made thereby.
An electrochemical deposition of a zinc-iron alloy from an aqueous alkaline bath containing as essential components a zincate and an iron compound is known.
An electrolyte for deposition of a zinc-iron alloy has been known for a long time. Its technical usage has been limited above all to strip or band galvanizing not just because of its very highly-current density dependent alloy composition.
Recently acid baths have been introduced on the market from which a corrosion resistant alloy of zinc with nickel, cobalt, iron or chromium can be deposited. Despite relatively good to very good corrosion data the application spectrum of such electrolytes remains remarkably narrow. The reason for that is the instabilities of the electrolyte, because of the high salt concentration and the problematical alloy composition which is current density dependent. The same is true for the zinc baths which are currently known, which have the disadvantage that the zinc-iron alloy prepared from them can not be usable as an outer or end surface since the iron component forms both white or red rust very quickly.
The reason for the unsatisfactory corrosion properties of the current zinc-iron coating may be that they were deposited from baths which hold different however totally unsatisfactory chelating agents. Some of these chelating agents including hydroxy carbonic acids, amino alcohols, polyamines, amino carbonic acids and others where named in German Patent No. 3 506 709
Furthermore iron salts are used in these baths which leads to an enrichment of undesirable foreign ions.